Spirit
by GamerXA
Summary: A strange ailment afflicts the team on a planet, meanwhile the rest of the Icarus Expedition discover a hallucination causing device in the Destiny.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate or any of the Characters, Plots or Concepts.

_"This is what Destiny intended from the moment it entered the star system."_

_"We are going to survive, We are going to make it home."_

_"I'm telling you, this ship came here for a reason."_

_"Destiny is powered by the stars themselves."_

_"He and Young are bumping heads, yes. Not sure which camp is the better choice."_

_"The ship detected a Stargate on a planet within range that may have what we need."_

_"This ship may have stopped when it was in range of a Stargate regardless of our need."_

_"Neural Interface?"_

_"A repository of knowledge that can be literally downloaded into one's mind."_

_"You know what a device like this did to General O'Neill?"_

_"The sheer amount of information overwhelmed him."_

_"It damn near killed him."_

* * *

A small sound came from an open event horizon, sounding similar to something being dropped into water. A small, metallic sphere came flying out of the puddle of vertical water and started drifting upwards until it was just above the Stargate. The Kino, as Eli Wallace had named it, then turned around to face the still-open wormhole, out from it stepped a party of Four Humans. The party constisted of Dale Volker, Tamara Johansen, Matthew Scott and a young Eli Wallace.

"Déjà vu." Eli suddenly burst out, and indeed the planet was very similar to the desert planet that the Icarus Base personal had first visited when they settled on the Ancient spaceship Destiny. It was sandy, with very few signs that any life had ever existed on the planet, either currently or in the past. From what they could tell the Stargate was located in a large crater that had been eroded around the edges, making it just shallow enough to walk out of.

Lieutenant Scott added on to Eli's statement previous statement. "Yeah, Except the sky is orange."

"Well, yeah, except that." He reached over and plucked the Kino out of mid-air, it having suspended itself there, awaiting further instructions.

"It doesn't look like there's much in the immediate area." First Lieutenant Tamara Johansen spoke, walking over to a nearby edge.

Scott paused and routinely plucked the radio out of his vest pocket and held down the button. "Colonel, we're here."

"I hear you Lieutenant. Is their any indication of life, plant or otherwise?" Colonel Young's voice came over the radio along with a large amount of static.

"None that I can see, sir." As the Lieutenant replied he started to slow down as he looked over at Eli, he was staring intently at the air just above a rock at the rim of the crater.

"Eli, what is it?"

Eli turned his head around suddenly. "I thought I saw something over there."

"Something as in..?"

"I don't know.., Hold on." Eli then threw the Kino high in the air and grabbed the remote held between his arm. "According to the Kino.., nothing's there." Eli stated matter-of-factly, the last part of his phrase coming out confused. He was sure that he had seen something moving just over the crater's edge.

* * *

**Destiny's Unexplored Corridors:**

"Some more Crew Quarters, move on." Greer said as he reached over and slapped a small button on the wall next to the door. He, Lisa Park and Adam Brody were exploring more of Destiny in order to find more rooms and technology that they could use to survive. So far they had only found more rooms that function as crew quarters, this was not entirely useless as now, more of the expedition members could move into their own quarters.

Brody was ahead of the others, looking into another room. After he had finished he turned his head to the other two. "A lot of tables and chairs in this room."

"Wait.., something's different about this door." Brody waited for the others to catch up to him, he pointed a torch closely to the door in order to examine it. The metal was rough and worn, bearing numerous dents and scratches, possibly from manufacturing. However the Ancients may have done that.

Greer responded. "Well, let's crack it open." Brody then reached over and slapped the button next to the door and stood back as the gear in the center quickly rotated as door slowly opened. Halfway through it start generating scraping noises and did not open fully, remaining stuck halfway open. Greer peered into the room behind, pointing the light on top of his P90 into it.

"It is dead dark in here." Greer said, his voice echoing around the vault-like chamber. He then took one step into the entrance, waving his gun cautioningly with one foot inside. "It's clear."

Brody and Park then stepped into the room one after another as Sergeant Greer flashed the light onto everything in sight to gain an idea of where they had just stepped into. The place was dark and dry, like most of the other rooms aboard the _Destiny_, though in here the torch's light could not penetrate to the the end of the room. The curvature of the ceiling also made it hard to correctly judge, though from appearances it looked to be about two or so metres high.

Brody took out a radio and pressing the radio near his mouth, held down the the talk button. "Rush, we've found an unusual compartment, but... The lights aren't coming on. Can you do anything from your end."

After a short pause Rush responded, his voice crackling over the radio. "How is it unusual?"

"It appears completely empty, as far as we can tell. The door is reinforced and is now stuck halfway."

"OK, I've found your position." In a few moments the Lights flashed on dimly in the room, going off and on often a few times every seconds.

"Whoa, Who, Whoa..!" Brody turn around quickly, noticing that a massive centre piece to the room had just lit up. Unlike most of the other pieces of technology aboard the Destiny, the sphere shaped object was untarnished white, severely contrasting with the rusty brown metallic surroundings. Greer instinctively turned at the first sign and held the weapon firmly in his grasp, pointing cautioningly at it.

* * *

**Planet Surface:**

"Hey, are you Okay?" Tamara Johansen, or as she prefered to be called, TJ, looked at Eli who was sitting on a nearby rock. He held his hand in his hands, his face also appeared to have a distinct paleness foreign to his recent tannings from being offworld.

Eli responded. "What? Oh, nothing. Just got a bit of a headache."

"It could be something about the planet, did you have one before we got here?

"No, it came on about a minute ago."

"Does anyone else have any symptoms?" TJ called out to the team, noöne responded.

Scott, putting on his often took mantle of leadership, made a quick note. "We should dial back, now's a good time as any."

Volker turned around after depositing a small rucksack of items on the ground and got out a second Kino Remote, Eli was, for the moment, incapacitated and could not dial the gate. The Gate then immidiately started shaking in a violent pulsating fashion and Kino Remote emitted a buzzing sound in defiance. Having not spun onto a single Chevron, the Gate stood silent and inactive.

Volker spoke with something of a hint of worry in his voice, having never seen a Stargate behave in this way he stated somewhat loudly. "We have a problem.., The Gate won't dial."


End file.
